Mother Fucking Luka
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Allongé sur le dos, le regard tourné vers le plafond mal repeint, il se mit à fredonner la chanson qu'il avait lancé sur son smartphone. Soudain il entendit son frère frapper à sa porte comme la brute qu'il était en lui hurlant de baisser sa musique. Il grimaça et augmenta volontairement le volume. Avant c'était Loki et Tony PUTAIN DE Stark, maintenant c'était juste Luka/Loki.


**Title: Mother Fucking Luka**

**Song: Luka – Suzanne Vega**

**Traduction: Par moi même, traduction non-litéral.**

Première fic Avenger pour moi, un IronFrost, bien entendu, sur l'une de mes chansons préférés.

Certaines personnes pourront reconnaître un clin d'oeil à la fiction "Très cher et adoré quotidien" et celui qui trouvera ce clin d'oeil aura droit à un cookie!

(Il y a sûrement des fautes et j'en suis désolé mais j'ai parfois du mal à les voirs et que je n'ai actuellement plus de beta).

**-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O-/O/-/O/-**

**My name is Luka**

**I live on the second floor**

_Je __m'appelle__ Luka_

_Je vis au deuxième étage_

Allongé sur le dos, le regard tourné vers le plafond mal repeint, il se mit à fredonner la chanson qu'il avait lancé sur son smartphone. Cet air tournait dans sa tête depuis une bonne semaine sans qu'il n'arrive à l'exorciser.

Soudain il entendit son frère frapper à sa porte comme la brute qu'il était en lui hurlant de baisser sa musique.

Il grimaça et augmenta volontairement le volume tandis que Suzanne Vega racontait l'histoire de Luka.

**I live upstairs from you**

**Yes I think you've seen me before**

_Je vis au dessus de vous_

_Oui je pense que vous m'avez déjà vu avant_

Une seule personne c'était rendut compte que quelque chose clochait... Et cette personne était malheureusement partit sans donner d'explication. Laissant les larmes remplirents ses grands yeux verts véronèses.

Il y avait à peine une semaine, c'était Loki Odinson et Tony PUTAIN DE Stark... Qui aurait crut que le solitaite toujouts plongé dans ses bouquins d'arts serait tombé amoureux du plus insupportable génie milliardaire philantrope que la terre est jamais porté.

**If you hear something late at night**

**Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight**

_Si vous entendez quelque chose tard le soir_

_Comme une dispute, comme une bagarre_

Il l'avait rencontré par pur hasard... Un soir ou après une bonne dizaines de bleus rajoutés sur ses épaules il avait décidé de sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre... Bon il dormait au premier étage, il n'était pas suicidaire mais la chute lui avait quand même valut quelques hématomes de plus sur le dos et l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il c'était précipité dans le premier fastfood qu'il vit et s'installa dans le fond, en espérant que personne ne le voit et ne le mette dehors car il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

Ce qu'il redoutait se produisit une dizaine de minute plus tard et sa répartit légendaire resta comme bloqué au fond de sa gorge alors qu'une serveuse lui hurlait dessus pour le faire sortir.

"Hey calme toi beauté!"

C'est là qu'il l'avait vut pour la première fois, brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, une chemise bleu roi qui collait à son torse à cause de l'humidité (tient, il n'avait même par remarqué qu'il commençait à pleuvoir …).

"J'm'appelle Tony et toi?

- Loki..."

**Just don't ask me what it was**

**Just don't ask me what it was**

**Just don't ask me what it was**

_Ne me demandez pas ce que c'était_

_Ne me demandez pas ce que c'était_

_Ne me demandez pas ce que c'était_

Habituellement quand quelqu'un remarquait ses bleus il ne posait pas de question, préférant faire comme si de rien était.

Jusqu'à Tony... Tony avait demandé... Et il n'avait pas répondut.

Tony avait passé deux ans à lui demandé... Et quand quelqu'un lui avait enfin répondut, Tony n'avait pas été content... Du tout...

Mais il n'était pas au courant... Parce qu'il était persuadé que Tony l'avait abandonné...

**I think it's because I'm clumsy**

**I try not to talk too loud**

_Je pense que c'est parce que je suis maladroite_

_J'essaye de ne pas parler trop fort_

Son frère revint frapper à sa porte et il prit son portable, ses écouteurs et sa veste en cuir noir avant de sortir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'en aller loin de tout ses salopards...

Il avait commencé à penser que si tout ça lui arrivait... C'était que peut être parce qu'il était trop maladroit... Si Tony avait été là, il lui aurait mis une claque en lui hurlant dessus.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et y trouva un paquet de cigarette... Son PUTAIN DE paquet de cigarette...

Il l'ouvrit en soupirant, sachant qu'il trouverait un briquet à l'intérieur et s'en alluma une...

Habituellement il fumait seulement quand il était avec LUI.

Il s'assit sous un arrêt de bus alors que la pluie commençait à tomber et le tonnerre à gronder.

**Maybe it's because I'm crazy**

**I try not to act too proud**

_Peut-être parce que je suis folle_

_J'essaye d'oublier ma fierté_

Il ne voulait pas rentrer... Il ne voulait pas se retrouver confronté à sa famille... Au PUTAIN DE souvenir de LUI qui remplissait sa chambre.

Son portable vibra et il n'y fit pas attention, montant encore le son de la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Et il se replongea dans ses pensées... Il ne voulait pas pensé à LUI mais son esprit était tout tourné vers le brun et vers sa propre vie.

**They only hit until you cry**

**And after that you don't ask why**

_Ils te frappent jusqu'à ce que tu pleure_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu ne te demande plus "pourquoi?"_

La chanson rejoignait sa réalité... Les coups s'arrêtaient toujours lorsqu'il commençait à pleuré, comme un besoin hyppocrite de "prendre soin de lui".

Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait très bien que sa mère subissait le même sort, mais il se la fermait par crainte.

Son frère, lui, ne voyait rien, Thor ne voyait jamais rien de toute façon, tout tourné vers sa petite personne.

**You just don't argue anymore**

**You just don't argue anymore**

**You just don't argue anymore**

_Vous n'osez pas en parler_

_Vous n'osez pas en parler_

_Vous n'osez pas en parler_

Plusieurs psy c'étaient rendu compte de la situation... Mais son père les avaient toutes embobinés... Il avait suivit des thérapies pour tout et n'importe quoi: son homosexualité, sa prétendu solitude, son insociabilité...

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule personne qui le comprenait... Et cette personne était un vrai con...

**Yes I think I'm okay **

**I walked into the door again**

_Ouai je pense que ça va_

_Je me suis encore pris la porte_

Le téléphone vibra encore une fois et il ne répondit pas quand un cri à l'autre bout de la rue le fit sursauter:

"_LOKI!"_

**Well, if you ask that's what I'll say**

**And it's not your business anyway**

_Enfin si vous demandez c'est ce que je répondrais_

_De toute façon c'est pas vos affaires_

Il se releva d'un bond et LE regarda courrir vers lui. Ses jambes s'actionnèrent toutes seules et il se mit s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pût, essayant de ne pas entendre Tony hurler son prénom derrière lui.

La pluie eut vite faite de transpercer ses habits et de lui glacer la peau.

Il ne voulait pas le voir... Il ne voulait pas entendre ses explications... Il ne voulait pas lui retomber dans les bras...

**I guess I'd like to be alone**

**With nothing broken, nothing thrown**

_Je pense que j'aimerai bien être toute seule_

_Sans rien de cassé, rien de brisé_

Alors qu'il passait le pont, il sentit une main lui agripper le bras. Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais ne put rien faire lorsqu'il fut projeter contre la rambarde en fer du pont.

Ils se firent face, front contre front, le souffle court.

Le brun sortit une liasse de papier très épaisse de sa poche avant de la plaquer contre le torse de son vis-à-vis...

"Tes papiers d'émancipation... J'ai convaincu le juge que tu pourras te démerder tout seul... Maintenant... On va chercher tes affaires chez toi...

Tony...

Chut... Embrasse moi._.."_

**Just don't ask me how I am**

**Just don't ask me how I am**

**Just don't ask me how I am**

_Me demandez pas comment je vais_

_Me demandez pas comment je vais_

_Me demande pas comment je vais_

Il s'appelait Loki et en ce jour pluvieux il venait de gagner ses lettres de noblesses en devenant Loki PUTAIN DE Odinson.


End file.
